The present disclose generally relates to a model track assembly, and specifically to a stabilizing device suitable for stabilizing conventional trestles associated with the model track assembly. However, it is to be appreciated that the present disclosure is also amenable to other applications.
Hobby enthusiasts for many years have enjoyed the operation of model railroad trains of the type in which separate track sections are removably joined together to form a closed path designed by the hobbyist over which a model train will travel. In the simplest form, a section of track includes a pair of spaced apart, electrically conductive rails and an arrangement of ties extending between the rails, the rails being joined together to form the track section into the desired configuration. The rails form a closed electrical circuit when the track sections are joined together in a closed configuration or pattern. Means are provided for supplying electrical energy to the rails of the assembled track sections to energize the model train traveling thereon. The track sections range in size and shape. There are countless possibilities for individual track sections: some are straight; some feature switching mechanisms; some are curved having various radii; and, some are ascending for connection to another track positioned at a higher level.
Generally, track support apparatuses, such as conventional trestles, are used to support such elevated track sections. Trestles may be used individually but are typically arranged in series. For example, a typical figure-8-shaped course includes elevated track sections which cross at the center of the figure-8 at differing levels. The track sections are supported at an incline and decline by gradually ascending and descending trestles. However, conventional trestles can fail to provide adequate stability to elevated track sections. For example, one of the problems facing designers today during setup of a model railroad track display is inadvertent contact of the elevated track sections and supporting trestles. Such contact can cause the trestles to topple, which in turn, collapses the track sections.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a trestle stabilizing device which provides adequate stability to supporting trestles.